


Reclaim

by Avaari



Category: TAZ Balance - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: a mix for three idiots unravelling the mysteries of the grand relics, red robes, and the bureau of balance. the adventure zone fanmix





	Reclaim

 

**RECLAIM:**  a mix for three idiots unravelling the mysteries of the grand relics, red robes, and the bureau of balance. the adventure zone fanmix

> **I.**   _imagine dragons_  - UNDERDOG |  **II.**   _hedley_  - YOUNG AND STUPID |  **III.**   _adam lambert_  - TRESPASSING | **IV.**   _billy joel_  - ONLY THE GOOD DIE YOUNG |  **V.**   _lindsey stirling_  - HEIST |  **VI.**   _bastille_  - WEIGHT OF LIVING, PT. II |  **VII.**   _disturbed_  - LEGION OF MONSTERS |  **VIII.**   _imagine dragons_  - WARRIORS |  **IX.**   _garbage_  - PARADE | **X.**   _skillet_  - HERO

* * *

 

resources: sheet photo by me and [@megannonickname](https://tmblr.co/m23YB9MgJn6wUqQYpKMpt9Q), [moonset in yellowstone](https://americasgreatoutdoors.tumblr.com/post/156533999309/a-new-day-starts-at-yellowstone-national-park-in) by[@americasgreatoutdoors](https://tmblr.co/mlruPOv0wQybpKFTkRBD-Hg)


End file.
